


Forget-me-not

by Tomicaleto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: Shortly after Sasuke leaves Konoha, Sakura meets Kakashi at the cemetery, learning something new about her sensei and making a decision for her future as a nin.





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiiraeth (V_eritas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eritas/gifts).



> My gift for Hiiraeth, for the Secret Santa at Sloaners’ Disastrous AU Discord, hope you enjoy it!

 

 


End file.
